keyvailefandomcom-20200213-history
Jay Herah
Jay Herah or Jay Cole Herah is a main character in the Keyvaile story. He is the failed appearance of the Sage of Gilavalt and is often found helping random people. Bio Early life Jay Herah was born in the year 1985 in the world of Mercadia. to Aaralyn Hearh and an yet unknown father. He lived most of his youth in the wastelands finding artifacts that his mother could sell in her shop at the market. he learned all he knew from old books and scrolls. One day the lake near his village dried up and Jay at the age of nine, volunteered to figure out what happened. He found out that an old flood pump had been filing the lake from an underground reservoir , and it had recently been shut off. Jay pulled the leaver to turn it back on, but also activated an defense golum who attacked him. Jay was snatched up by the construct but before it could finish him off suddenly a spark within him ignited and he tellaported away. He found himself in the town of Torisal in Keyvaile where he met his future mentor Aldrich Nemasir. The man offed to teach Jay everything he knew about magic if Jay became his apprentice, and Jay eager to learn accepted. Apprenticeship Jay became the apprentice the the sage of Guilvalt and learned much of that trade. At this time he also attended the school of magic as a member of Life House. This would continue until at the age of sixteen Jay began to dabble in Blood ,magic,and drooped out of school. He fled From his responsibility to the villige of Korinth, where he met the dark mage Maridis, who tricked him and betrayed him. Soon the village burned and all were slaying. With everyone Jay inculcated believing him the one responsible he fled ending his apprenticeship Exile: *this section contains some information that is only partly Canon.* During this time he saved the child Chara Amell who had been corrupted by betrayal. He healed her of this corruption and mended her broken soul. A short time later he was tracking a group of Sadrains in the anchint world of Dolmararia were he discovered a group from the Lunar Empire lead by general Kori and the fallen Kiem knight Arie Vinnis. He would defeat them with the aid a group known as The Chapieons of Magic, lead by a fellow planswalker Paul Miller. The group would follow the deffeted lunarians back trough the portal were they would be ambushed by Visored Minoins under the Lunar General Noblunga. He was captured and a dark visor was placed upon him that enslaved his mind to the Lunar empoeor's will. He was Freed by the angel Relgena who helped him escape into the lunar city. He would take revenge on his mind control destroying meny statues of the false gods of the empire to distract the lunar Armies away from the champions. He would be tellaported away from the battle to the world of Onxiana. A Year later he returned wounded to the child Chara who along with her father healed his wounds. He would be forcefully teleported to the city of guilds where he would witness the invasion of the city by Undead. He would attmpt to defeat the leader of the Undead, a vilehearted female necromancer, but would in his anger be overcome by her power. He would only surivive due to the intervention of Aldrich Nemasir who rescued him from the necromancer. Personality Jay is most noticeable for his compassion which is the fuel for most of his adventures. Powers Midd level empath: Jay is able to feel others emotions but is unable to see the intent behind it. Expert level wizard: Jay is a skilled mage mastering meny different forms of magic. Though his is not extramy powerful he makes up for his lack of raw power with his speed and verity of spells. Blood Mage: Jay mastered blood magic during his dark period, and though he has since quit using the dark art, his still has the knowledge to use it and can resits others attempts to use it on him. Planswalker: His is gifted in Planshift and can teleport between worlds with out the need for portals. Relationships Tyberius Innatarsh: Titles: Trivia * Jay started out as a fan character for a dragon age fan fic created by Elvenkin and his sister. The writer like the character so much he made him a main character in his Keyvaile stories. * Jay Herah has Aspberger's syndrome much like his creater Elveinkin66 Gallery: __FORCETOC__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Mages Category:SagesofGilvult Category:MainCharicters Category:Lifestudents Category:Mage Herah Category:Bloodmage Category:Autistic Category:Heros Category:Protagonist Category:Male characters Category:Asundertale